


A Bloody Rose

by pushkin666



Series: 100 Fandoms [25]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Dark Patrick, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29437113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: Patrick is jealous of Pete's relationship with Ryan, the way they write together and the way that Pete continually talks about Ryan's words and lyrics.  Finally, on Valentine's Day he puts an end to it.
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz, Ryan Ross/Pete Wentz
Series: 100 Fandoms [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729573
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	A Bloody Rose

“You say you want Ryan’s words, that he understands you and that just listening to his lyrics makes you feel alive. Well that’s good to know and as it’s Valentine’s Day I got you a special gift. Here,” Patrick held up a vial full of glistening light keeping it just out of Pete’s reach. 

“These are his words. I took them from him especially for you, and this,” he placed a bloody package on the table in front of Pete. “This is his tongue and fingers so now he can’t give his words to anybody else. Happy Valentine’s Day Pete.


End file.
